


#Пхичитдержись

by Maiolaine



Series: Don't you worry baby I'm like Detroit I'm crazy [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Detroit, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiolaine/pseuds/Maiolaine
Summary: Написано в ночь перед 12 серией :)





	#Пхичитдержись

Пхичит дремлет, то падая глубже в сон, то выныривая в нежный и полный обещаний май: температура днем держится на восьмидесяти градусах по Фаренгейту четвертый день, и лето улыбается ему с каждым утром все шире.

Он перекатывается со стороны в сторону, закидывает руки за голову и покачивает ногой, телефон подпрыгивает вместе с покрывалом, небрежно накинутом на голые ступни, и почти падает на пол. Пхичит протирает его полой футболки, проматывает и со вздохом удаляет ворох неважных оповещений.  
"Даже Юри не может быть сейчас на тренировке, каток закрыт".

Время растягивается в сверкающий транспарант "Скучно" над головой Пхичита.

Яркая полоса света из коридора режет по глазам, хлопает дверь.  
Пока Пхичит пытается проморгаться и разглядеть, в каком настроении вернулся Юри, — когда Пхичит уходил, или, честнее будет сказать, уползал с катка, тот мучился с каскадом, — комната наполняется шуршанием и осторожными шагами в полумраке.

Пхичит щелкает выключателем со словами:  
— Я просто валяюсь, не сплю. — И великодушно разрешает, широко махнув рукой: — Шуми!  
— Пхичит! — радуется Юри. — А я попал под дождь, успел на почту, и смотри, смотри, как вырос Вик-чан!  
Пхичит рассматривает фото то приближая экран к лицу, то вытягивая руку с телефоном Юри в сторону, и соглашается, что на прошлом фото от Мари-сан тот был меньше. Уточняет "Можно переслать себе?" и разводит руки в стороны:  
— Иди сюда, буду греть. Ты где дождь нашел-то, в нашем квартале было тихо.

Юри что-то крепит на стену, щелкая фиксаторами, и замирает на мгновение.  
— Посылки забирал, мама там и тебе кое-что передала, посмотришь завтра на все. Я сейчас, только в ванную загляну.

Пхичит кивает, бездумно проматывая галерею на телефоне Юри, пока не упирается в пляжи Хасецу и линию горизонта.  
Он слушает шум воды за стенкой.

Юри подходит неслышно, зато падает рядом с громким: "Ух!"  
— Посмотрим завтра фильм? — лукаво прищурившись спрашивает Пхичит, повернувшись к нему.  
Юри прикрывает глаза с тихим "М-м...", отмирает, и ровно уточняет:  
— "Король и фигурист"? В одиннадцатый раз?  
Пхичит утыкается в его плечо, не в силах сдержать смех. Юри тянется через него, выключает свет и хлопает по спине:  
— Почему нет, можно. Эй, подними голову. — Вытирает выступившие слезы, отразив улыбку Пхичита. — Закажем тайской еды? — И тут же горестно стонет: — Но тренер меня убьет.

Этот стон наотмашь бьет Пхичита сквозь ребра, лежать почти на Юри тут же становится неудобно, голову кружит от его близости.  
Он шепчет:  
— А мы не расскажем Чао-Чао. Добавим тренировку на утро воскресенья?  
— Shall we skate, искуситель... — тоже шепотом напевает ему Юри на ухо, не переставая улыбаться.

Пхичит целует эту улыбку, перебирает волосы и вжимается в Юри. Тот выдыхает все тревоги этого дня:  
— Хорошо...

Пхичит любуется Юри, касается его не только руками, но и нежно ведет взглядом по каждому сантиметру открытой кожи, добирается до лица, и замечает, что Юри смотрит поверх него.

Опьяненным, голодным взглядом.

Пхичит склоняется, прикусывает его губу, слегка оттягивает на себя, и дождавшись стона и закрытых глаз, быстро оборачивается, чтобы рассмотреть наконец, что же Юри там повесил.  
"Н-никифоров!"  
Это как упасть с четверного тулупа. По правде говоря, Пхичит пока чаще с него падает, чем красиво приземляет, но это пока.

Весь Таиланд подпишется на него после финала Гран-При!

Они с Юри вместе попадут туда, и... все равно это больно. Но, как любой фигурист старше четырех лет, он командует себе "Поднимайся".

Юри вскидывает бедра вверх, проходится горячими губами по его шее с неразборчивым бормотанием.  
У Пхичита сердце колотится как бешеное от нетерпения в этом голосе, и все посторонние мысли вылетают напрочь.

***

Перед утренней пробежкой Пхичит подходит к новому плакату Виктора Никифорова, глубоко вдыхает свежесть типографской краски и, улыбнувшись широко и ясно, заявляет томной картинке:  
— Зато у меня есть секс. С Юри! — Качает головой, обводя указательным пальцем улыбку на тронутых блеском губах. — А ты смотри на нас, смотри.


End file.
